The present invention relates to a push button to be pressed onto a stud, in particular a weld stud, which is provided with ridges extending radially outwardly, which push button is provided with a hole enlargeable by the ridges for accommodating the stud.
A push button of this type is disclosed in the German publication DE-OS No. 28 02 465. The known push button is designed similar to a flange nut, the bore of which is provided with three radial slots lying symmetrically with respect to one another. The remaining sections of the bore alongside the slots are of a smooth finish. Due to the slots, the flange nut which is made of plastic has a certain flexibility, which enables the nut to expand when being pressed onto a stud, by which action, the bore is opened out.
Furthermore, German publication DE-OS No. 27 44 294 discloses a plastic anchoring element for trim strips or the like, which comprises a long basic body for clipping a trim strip thereupon and an opening, into which four resilient fingers extend inwardly at an angle. The resilient fingers serve to establish a position behind the head of the T-stud, which is secured onto a base plate, for example the body of a motor vehicle. For mounting the anchoring element, the latter is placed with its opening over the head of the T-stud, which upon applying pressure onto the anchoring element forces the resilient fingers sidewardly until they engage behind the head of the T-stud, and thus lock the latter in position.
Further, attention is also to be directed to German publication DE-Utility Model No. 79 25 469, in which there is disclosed a weld stud provided with ridges extending radially around it, which run around the shank of the weld stud, like a screw thread.
The primary objective of the invention is to develop a push button, which is appropriately designed for pressing onto a stud provided with the aforementioned ridges, in which the forces to be exerted for pressing the push button on are kept low without appreciably deteriorating the pull-off forces, in that a dangerous situation could exist if, by pressing too hard on the push button, the stud would tend to pass through the push button, which might cause injuries.